


This Was My Plan.

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Random and short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was My Plan.

“This was my plan,” Will Graham breathed, holding the book in his hands. His eyes focused on the page, the words and letters swimming for a moment before they resolved themselves into a recipe for a particular sauce. Beside that, in all too neat handwriting, was the name ‘Benjamin Raspail’. 

Will slowly closed the book and turned. In a blur of motion, Lecter was there, holding a knife. He had the look of any other run of the mill Hollywood villain, all eye whites and shining teeth. 

“Special investigator Will Graham barely escaped with his life,” the narrator’s even voice drawled as the music reached a crescendo. Will dropped his head against the back of the couch and pushed both palms firmly against his eyes.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before they made some shitty made-for-TV special, but this is ridiculous,” he groaned and dropped his hands into his lap, “that isn’t even remotely close to the truth and… ‘this was my plan’? Who walks around saying ‘this was my plan’? There’s no poetry in that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be-eating-you on Tumblr.


End file.
